Arabia Fats
|ja_kanji = アラビア・ファッツ |birthname = |engname = Alabia Fats (Arcade) |namesake = Fats DominoDeath 13 - Vol.5 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P152 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American pianist) |stand = Sun |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = |eyes = |occupation = Mercenary |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 167 Sun (2) |mangafinal = Chapter 167 Sun (2) |animedebut = Episode 44 Sun |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Wataru Takagi (Arcade) Sakamaki Manabu (Anime) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist appearing in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Arabia Fats is a short overweight man who has short spiky hair. He is seen wearing a T-shirt bearing a rising sun symbol much like the Imperial Japanese flag. Personality His real personality is unknown; he was never shown speaking or otherwise emoting, as his only appearance had him unconscious. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Arabia Fats had been following the Joestar group up into the desert in a car equipped with an air-conditioner. He stayed camouflaged by using a mirror device attached to his car that reflected the sand's image in the desert, so the group wouldn't notice him. Suffering from the heat produced by Arabia's ability, the group eventually suspected the sun itself to be a Stand. Believing it to be hostile, Noriaki Kakyoin attacked it but received a counterattack from Sun, confirming the group's suspicion. Giving trouble to the Joestar group at first, Arabia Fats was discovered when the gang noticed that there were two of the same rock, with their shadows pointing at opposite directions, thus meaning one was being reflected. Jotaro Kujo used Star Platinum's precision to identify where exactly Arabia Fats was and put him out of action instantly after throwing a rock to his face. Finding Arabia Fats' body, the group claimed that his Stand was rather childish and Fats an idiot for using such a trick, with Jotaro wanting to believe his intelligence was affected by the heat while Joseph lamented for not getting to know Arabia Fats's and Sun's names. It is debatable whether or not Fats is still alive, but given the comical appearance of a bruise, it's likely he was merely knocked unconscious. In Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Arabia Fats appears in a special mini-game. The player takes control of Star Platinum in first-person. The objective is to find his hideout and throw a rock at it before Arabia Fats hits the player with Sun's rock; the player needs to do this four times to deplete Arabia Fats's life bar. After the mini-game, Arabia Fats appears in a cutscene, knocked out as the group states that his Stand was rather childish. Gallery ArabiaFats_Retire.png|Arabia Fats "Retired" Spritefats.PNG|Arabia Fats in Heritage for the Future Trivia *Araki created Arabia Fats to appear as a very strong, intimidating enemy to trick readers into thinking the battle would last several weeks when instead, he's killed off nearly instantly after the Joestars discover his Stand's trick. JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters